Get a Date with Danny Phantom
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: When Tucker creates a new "Get a Date with Danny Phantom" moneymaking idea, Danny's in for some trouble, especially with Sam. FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Get a Date with Danny Phantom

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

"Get a date with Danny Phantom! Get a date with Danny Phantom!" Tucker said, and stopped when the girls came running up to him.

"Where, where?!" They screeched.

"Right here!" He said, grinning, as he handed them a clipboard with a packet. It had 'Win a Date with Danny Phantom!' at the top, and about 500 spots for names. The girls nearly tore it apart, they wanted to write their names down so badly.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Sam went outside and closed the door. Danny watched as goose bumps appeared on her arms. It was below zero outside, and she didn't have a coat on! He had his on, and he ran to her. He put his hands on her arms and rubbed them up and down, making friction, to keep her warm.

"Sam, why aren't you wearing your jacket?" Danny asked, looking at her. He was secretly enjoying the close contact. Sam snuggled closer to him, trying to be inconspicuous, but he noticed, and held her closer into him.

"My mom threw it away because it was too small. I haven't had time to get a new one." She said softly, enjoying his smell. It was a mixture of just _him_, and,

"Danny, are you wearing Axel?" She asked him, smiling. Danny stuttered,

"Uh, yeah. Um, do you, um, like it?"

_I put it on for you._

Sam smiled.

"Well, they say it's irresistible to girls."

_And that's why._

He didn't notice her sad smile.

"Yeah. But really, Sam." He slipped his own jacket off and put it around her shoulders. She tried to protest, but he said,

"Sam, really. I can take the cold. I have ice powers, remember?" She smiled, blushing, and pulled it around her, putting her arms through the sleeves and holding it tight against her.

"Thanks." She said, half smiling. He had stopped rubbing her arms 10 seconds ago, so he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his thin frame, trying to keep her warm.

"Danny, I'm fine." She said softly, sadly. It was times like this that her hope raised. That maybe Danny loved her, as much as she loved him. But her hopes would come crashing down about a second later, so she tried to stay out of as much contact of him as possible. Danny unwound himself from her, and feared that she was upset that he was being all...touchy feely towards her. But his fears disappeared when she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She was about to let go, but he laced his fingers in hers.

"So you don't get cold." He said, looking at her with his blue eyes. That was so lame. But she smiled and walked beside him, so close that he could feel her body heat.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

When they got to school, their hands separated. Danny wanted to be able to hold her hand, to not care what anybody else thought. But she wasn't his girlfriend. She was his friend that was a girl.

_I love you, Sam. I want you to be my girlfriend. _

Danny solemnly thought. He'd hoped that maybe that she wouldn't break the connection with him, forgetting that he was holding her hand. No such luck.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Tucker saw Danny and Sam walk into the school building. Danny looked kinda, well, sad, and Sam was flushed from the cold. She was wearing his jacket. He grinned. Lovebirds as usual. He saw as they stopped and looked at the giant,

'Get a Date With Danny Phantom!' Sign. They looked at him and glared.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

I know, I know, I have to finish my other fanfics, but you know me, I always do this! I will finish them eventually, just please be patient! Read and review please!


	2. Paulina

"Tucker, I swear, you are in for it!" Danny cried as he chased Tucker around the school.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I thought you'd like it!" Tucker screamed as Danny finally caught up to him and pounced. (Okay, dudes, that didn't really sound right. xD Funny.)

"Thought I'd like what?!" Danny shouted as they tussled. (No! Still doesn't sound right! I've been around my friends too much! Darn it!)

"To forcibly date girls when you _knew _I loved Sam to death?!" Suddenly he stopped, and back off from the scratched up techno geek.

Tucker smiled wickedly.

"Well, I didn't, but _now _I do." He said, holding up a PDA that had just recorded Danny's outburst.

He pressed Stop Recording on the PDA and stuffed it in his locker, and locked it. Danny didn't even know the combination.

"I hate you, Tucker." Danny muttered.

"No, you don't, but you'll thank me." Tucker smiled.

Paulina was waiting at the park when Danny came flying up. Of course, she had been the first to sign up. She was wearing a pink shirt with a jean miniskirt and grey leggings. She had black ballet flats. Her hair was completely brushed through, and she had curled it a little. She had a lot of makeup on.

"Hi, ghost boy." She said flirtasiously, grabbing his arm. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. He sighed sadly. He never even remotely liked Paulina. He had only pretended to like her to make Sam jealous. But that didn't work, and Sam seemed to be closer to him now that he didn't like Paulina.

He gently pulled away from her.

"Uh, hi. Um, where should we go?" He asked.

"Movie?" She whispered in his ear. He gulped. Uh, how about no?

"Nah, lets go for a flight." Danny said. He cringed as soon as he realized what he'd said. He'd wanted to get her mind away from a movie. But a flight was for Sam, and Sam only. If she saw them...well, he wasn't sure what she'd do. Besides, he didn't _want _to hold Paulina in his arms, flying over the city. She might get the wrong idea. Oh well. Couldn't change it now.

Paulina clung to him in the air. He was going _really _slow, but she still 'seemed' scared. "Oh, Invisobill, isn't this _so _romantic?" She cooed. They were flying near the sunset.

"Um, sure." Danny said, half smiling.

"What's wrong?" She asked, setting her hand on his cheek and rubbing it with her thumb.

Danny looked down sadly. He missed Sam. Sam should be here, clinging to him tightly, caressing his face with her hand. He would enjoy every minute of it. But...not now. Not with Paulina.

He set Paulina down on her porch, the last sliver of sun just going down.

"I had fun. We should...do it again, sometime." With that, he turned to leave, but Paulina pulled him back and planted her lips on his.

The next morning, Sam groggily woke up. She put on her robe, and trudged downstairs. Her parents had already left for some protest against Goths. She grabbed the paper, and was drinking some orange juice as she read the front page.

_Danny Phantom has a Girlfriend? _

_Danny Phantom was seen last night with a girl who has been recognized as Paulina Sanchez. They spent a romantic date at the park, and then a flight by the sunset. Don't forget the goodnight kiss! More information on page B2._

With it was a picture of Danny and Paulina kissing, and a few more of them flying and at the park.

Sam choked on her juice and set it down, swallowing her sip. What?! He actually went along with Tucker?!

This was not right. This was not right at all.


	3. Catfight

Sam, her clothes thrown on and her hair in a messy ponytail, stormed into Casper High, in a seriously bad mood. Who wouldn't be if the love of your life kissed the girl you despised the most in the whole school? Excluding Valerie, of course. She was tied with Paulina for number one.

"So, I guess you heard the news?" A meek voice asked as she threw her books in her backpack, making them stick out in different places.

"Yes, Tucker, yes! Danny had _such _ a great time making out with _Paulina _last night! I know!" Sam growled, slamming her locker door shut so fiercely that it rattled.

Tucker backed up a step.

"Um, Sam, could you try to calm down?" He asked. Sam smiled at him, closed her eyes, and pressed her middle fingers to her thumbs, relaxing her after a minute or two. She opened her eyes, at least someone calm, and let her arms fall to her sides. She immediately frowned as she heard Paulina's conversation to Star.

"Oh, yeah, he was _so _into me! I mean, like, seriously! He wouldn't leave me alone!" She boasted proudly.

"How was the kiss?" Star asked excitedly.

"Kiss?" Paulina asked incredulously.

"We totally made out!"

Sam growled and punched a locker, not noticing the pain in her fist. The little, no good, lieing...never mind.

Just then, Danny came up. Sam kept her cool, and tried to stand as tall as she could, although she was still a couple centimeters shorter.

"How was your date last night?" She asked brightly. Danny frowned sadly.

"Terrible." He muttered.

_I wanted it to be with you._

"What?" Sam asked, secretly pleased.

"She totally was all over me. It was so annoying. It would've been a lot more fun with you." Suddenly, he realized what he had said and blushed strawberry red. To his pleasure, Sam blushed a dark red. Tucker gave out a wolf whistle, and stopped. He grinned at the angry, embarrassed faces of his two best friends.

"I, uh, gotta go to first period. See ya!" He said, and ran down the hall.

"Oh, look, the two losers are having a moment." Paulina said, disgusted, as she saw them.

Their blushes had gone away by now.

"He is _not _my boyfriend!" Sam cried. Danny winced. Thanks, Sam, for making it sound like she had committed a crime to saying that.

Danny mumbled the same, regretfully.

"Aw, look, a lovestruck loser." She said with great sweetness.

"He is _not _a loser!" Sam cried angrily, pushing the princess back. Paulina glared at her.

"Okay, senorita, you are so in for it!" She screamed, and then...

Catfight!

They screamed as they tried to rip each other to pieces. Sam tugged on Paulina's hair painfully, as Paulina bit her arm. They were screeching, and a lot of the boys were putting bets on who would win. Danny, after getting over his shock, grabbed Sam's arms and struggled to pull her away from the battered girl. Paulina glared at her and stood up.

"You still need him to help you." That was the last straw. Sam finally broke free of Danny's grip, and ran forward, kicking Paulina in the shin painfully hard.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Paulina screamed, falling onto the ground, holding her throbbing, soon to be bruised shin.

**xoxox**

"Sam!" Danny called after her.

"What?!" Sam snapped at him, and faced him.

"Why'd you do that? You didn't have to defend me." Danny said, blushing, but smiling. Sam did the same.

"I'm sorry." She said, her tone becoming soft.

"I wasn't really thinking."

Danny smiled, putting his hands on her shoulders.

He looked down, and back up at her. She looked at him, shyly.

"Would you want to...go out? Maybe? Just cause of that stupid date Danny Phantom thing and it might make it up to you..." He trailed off, dropping his hands.

"Sure!" Sam said happily.

Danny blinked twice, and then smiled, realizing what she'd said.

"Wow, really? I mean...um, I'll pick you up at 7, tomorrow?" He said, grinning in joy.

"Okay, bye Danny!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off. He smiled dreamily and wandered away.

Until he met up with Tucker.


	4. The Date

Sam sadly sat in her chair. It was fifteen after seven.

At thirty after seven, Sam had realized Danny wasn't coming. She sat on her bed, wearing a black tank top and floppy black pajama pants. Sore from the pain inside of her, she sat up, and went into her bathroom, picking up a brush and sifting through her dark hair. Her mascara was muddled, she already knew that. She had cried too much to actually care about that until now. She stopped, and put the brush down, her ponytail now down. She washed her face, and, water still dripping from her face, she looked at herself. She looked as sad as a willow tree. She dried her face, and sat on her soft bed once more.

**xoxox**

It was 6:30.

Stupid Tucker.

Stupid get a date with Danny Phantom.

Stupid girl.

"Wow, look, they put mini umbrellas in the drinks!"

Okay, really, really stupid girl.

Danny sighed and put his head in his hands, not bothering to even look at his date. Tucker had been upset when he'd made that date with Sam. He'd been all like,

"You can't do that! You have a schedule! Blah blah blah!"

So, this dated had started at 6. They just go their food. It was 6:32.

He had to get out of there at seven.

"This is soooooooooooo romaaaaaaaaanitc!" Alice, the girl he was on a date with, gushed.

"Um, yeah." Where had he heard that before?

Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk. That's all she did.

It was now 6:58. Crud!!!!

"Um, I think we should go now." Danny said hurriedly, paying for their dinner, and flying out of the restaurant.

He landed on the ground by her house.

"Oh, come on, you took Paulina flying! Why can't you take me flying?" She pouted.

Danny let out a small groan and picked her up. He quickly flew her around Amity Park, and then back.

"Okay, bye!" He said, leaving before she could plant one on him.

7:15.

Danny tugged on a blue collared shirt, leaving it out instead of tucking it into his jeans. He brushed his hair with his fingers, and stopped, going ghost.

7:30.

He flew to Sam's house as fast as he could.

7:35.

Her light was off.

7:36.

She was sound asleep, tears staining her porcelain skin. Oh, man, he'd made her cry.

He pulled the covers up to her chin, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." He whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek.

He watched her as she slept, feeling like a terrible person.

8:00.

The date was over.


	5. Tucker's Plan

Sam lay in bed. It was nine. Class started at eight. Her parents weren't there; they wouldn't care if she didn't go to school. Well, after she told them what happened, they would take her out of school.

She wiped away a stray tear as she looked up at the ceiling. She had been doing that for the past two hours. She wanted to forget him. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to tell him that she hated him and wouldn't go on a date even if he begged her. But...she needed him. She loved him. And that's what was sad.

Sam wasn't there. She was gone. Danny held his backpack, closing his eyes. He had blown it. Any chance he had with Sam, was gone. He looked at the dark red rose he held in his hand. It wouldn't have been enough, anyway. How was he supposed to make her forgive him? Nothing would be enough. Even if was for her, it wouldn't be for him. He wanted to ask Dash to beat him up as hard as he could for doing that to Sam. He threw the rose angrily to the ground. If she wasn't here, she wouldn't see the present in her locker. And it still wasn't enough for her.

Tucker wasn't sure of a way to help. He watched as Danny threw the dark rose he had gotten for Sam to the ground in the hallway. He quickly ran over as Danny stalked off, and picked it up. He knew Danny wouldn't seriously believe Sam would forgive him if he gave her a rose. Something must be up.

He went over to her locker and opened it; he already knew the lock combination. Lancer had wanted him to give Sam her books after school. She wasn't there today. Danny had told him about what happened last night. Tucker felt badly for both of them. This wasn't supposed to happen. As he opened the door, he noticed something shiny on the top shelf.

"Woah." He murmured, taking it in his hands and looking at it.

It was a diamond bracelet. Brilliant and lustrous, he guessed Danny had been saving up for it for awhile...and had been waiting to get it. It was a four inch wide bracelet, supposed to clasp to the wrist. Thousands of tiny diamonds adorned it...it was beautiful. As it turned in the light, they glimmered and sparkled. Going over to his locker, Tucker opened it and pulled something out. He had to fix this mess that he had made.


	6. A Plan in Action

"Sam?" Tucker asked, peeking around her door.

"M'wha?" Sam asked groggily, obviously he had just woken her up.

"Sorry." He amended, stepping into her room.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She stopped, and looked at him, slightly glaring.

"Don't you dare say you came here to fix what Danny did." She said, folding her arms stubbornly.

He put his hands on her forearms, making her drop her arms.

"Sam, I really think you should hear this." The techno geek said, sitting on a chair. He pulled out his PDA.

"What, Tucker, what? How Danny is going to reject me? Oh, wait, he already did." She said, sitting on her bed. Her face was sad. Tucker felt terrible.

"No, he doesn't know I'm doing this." He said, clicking the play button.

"_Tucker, I swear, you are in for it!" Sam heard the squeaking of shoes on tile. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tucker cried. Sam tried to laugh, but only got out a choked sound out of her throat. "I thought you'd like it!" He finished. _

_She heard a scream and some muffled noise, meaning Danny had attacked. The noise went on, as he said,_

"_Thought I'd like what?! To forcibly date girls when you knew I loved Sam to death?!" Danny shouted. Then, the muffled noise stopped. She heard steps, and a shocked silence. From both the PDA and from her room._

"_Well, I didn't, but now I do." She heard Tucker say. It was barely registering in her clouded mind. _

_Then the noise stopped completely._

Tucker pressed Stop on his PDA and turned it off.

"Sam?" He asked gently. Sam was in shock.

_**He loves me, Danny loves me. He really loves me.**_

"Um, he wanted to give this to you." He said softly, handing her the glittering bracelet. She looked at it, her shock fading until it disappeared. She closed her eyes, tears slipping out and sliding down her cheeks, and hands and shoulders shaking.

"I'm such an idiot!" She cried, hugging the bracelet to her.

After she had calmed down a bit, he explained what happened.

A few tears slipped out, but not as much.

"So, I suggest you go and talk to him." Tucker said, leaving.

Sam just lay on her bed, closing her tear stained eyes and falling asleep.


	7. Love at Last

Get a Date With Danny Phantom

OMG, I can't believe it's FINALLY finished! I thought I'd NEVER finish it! Thank you so much, No1butjoe, SO SO SO SO MUCH!! (Sorry, hyper :D) I could have never done it without you!

**Everybody, give a give round of applause and hoots and whistles and whatever else you do, to ****No1butjoe****, for finally finishing this dang fanfic! WOOOOO! Okay, now, onto the story! :DDDDDDDDDD**

xoxoxox

Get a Date With Danny Phantom!

Chapter 7

School came the next morning and Sam still didn't attend. She remained curled up in a ball under her sheets on her bed, staring at the wall. No answers came as to how she was going to talk to Danny without him taking off.

Sam sighed and rolled over onto her back and continued her staring this time, directed at the ceiling.

If only I can get him alone with me for more than five minutes, she thought. At least then, I'd have an actual chance of setting things right.

Like a light bulb going off in her head, Sam's face brightened considerably as she hurriedly jumped out of bed. Quickly finding her cell phone she punched in a familiar number, tapping her foot impatiently as it rang on the other end.

"Hi, You've reached Tucker's phone. I can't answer it right now, but I'm sure if you leave a message, I'll be able to call you back when I'm not busy with everything else." BEEP.

Sam growled in frustration, but left a message anyway.

"Tucker, it's Sam," she said, stating the obvious. "Look, I've figured out a way to get Danny to talk to me. The only thing is (and I can't believe I'm saying this), I need your help starting with one of those applications."

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

"Dude! Wait up!"

Danny sighed as he stopped in the middle of the hallway, reluctantly waiting for Tucker to catch up to him. Crossing his arms over his chest, Danny gave him a look as if to say why-are-you-wasting-my-time? Tucker swallowed hard, but remembered that he had to follow through with this, even if his best friend did kill him afterwards.

Tucker handed Danny a piece of paper, watching as he scanned over it. As soon as he finished, Danny's fury took over.

"Another date!?" he shouted, almost unbelievingly. "Even with what's going on between me and Sam, you still want me to do on these dates!?"

His friend held up his hands in defense.

"Danny, please, just trust me on this one," Tucker pleaded. "You'll thank me later."

Danny shook his head in irritation as the late bell rang, signaling they were late. Forcefully shoving the paper back at Tucker, he turned to go to class, throwing one last look over his shoulder before stopping again and facing the computer geek.

"One last time," was all he said and, with that, he turned and left.

Once he rounded the corner, Tucker breathed a sigh of relief and hurriedly opened his phone, texting happily as he, too, headed to class.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Hours Later . . .)

"I don't get it," Danny, already changed into Danny Phantom, said, looking down at the paper in his hands. "The paper Tucker gave me said she'd meet me right here, but I don't see a sign of her anywhere."

"Do you always take this time to talk to yourself this late at night?" a voice asked, causing him to whirl around.

"S-Sam?" Danny asked, mouth open in complete and utter shock.

His former best friend did not look at all like her normal, always-dress-like-a-Goth, self. A completely black dress clung to her figure, showing her curves in a way that made Danny want to grab and kiss her right then and there. But, no matter how stunning her clothes looked and how she looked in him, what Danny was really staring at was what was hanging off of her wrist. His bracelet. Or, rather, the bracelet he had bought for her quite some time ago. He marveled at the way it added flare to her outfit and smiled at the realization of what had happened.

_I'll have to thank Tucker later,_ he thought. _Right now, I want to enjoy my date._

Danny offered Sam his hand and, without hesitation, she took it. Sam didn't protest when her date took to the sky, nor did she complain when they didn't land until they arrived back at her house. Danny watched Sam head up the stairs to go inside, every instinct telling him to stop her.

"Sam."

"Danny."

They blinked as they realized they had both spoken at the same time, but laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. After it subsided, Sam tried once again to speak.

"Danny, I was a little rough on you the other night," she admitted, staring at the ground. "I should've known it wasn't your fault. Tucker had you running around so much it probably made HIS head spin. I took out all my anger and frustration on you and I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

"After tonight?" Danny asked, surprised at her confession. "No way!"

Sam heard more than felt her heart breaking at those harsh words, but the next set of sentences Danny spoke quickly put it back together again.

"After tonight, Sam, everything changes," he continued as Sam brought her gaze up to meet his. "We can't still be friends because I can't dodge the truth anymore. I like you way more than a friend and having just a friendship with you is something that would drive me insane. Sam, will...will you go out with me?"

No matter how many times the words played over and over in her head, she still could hardly believe it was happening. Her crush of God knows how many years had finally asked her out! Sam's response startled Danny, but he quickly regained his composure when she flung herself at him, allowing their lips to lock in a kiss. As breathing became a priority, they pulled apart, neither of them letting go of the other.

"That application I filled out was so totally worth the time it took to write everything down," Sam stated, smiling at her new boyfriend. "Because I got something more than just a date with the ghost boy from Amity Park."

Danny looked at her, the confusion so clearly evident on his face that Sam just had to laugh. Playfully punching him in the arm, she added,

"I got YOU, silly."

xoxoxox

:DDDDDDD Wow, I'm really happy right now! THANK YOU SO MUCH No1butjoe!! I'll have that songfic up as soon as I find the lyrics, sneak it into class, get past Lexi, type it up, and post it!


End file.
